Lovers of A Freezing Cold Heart
by kikyo1027
Summary: This is the squel to Ice Sensations for the Heart. It follows up when Momo and Toshiro are 25. Momo has moved back and she has a daughter...
1. You Remind Me

**AN- This is the Sequel to Ice Sensations for the heart! YEAH! Finally. About time I got off my lazy bum and posted…. " Based on U remind me by Usher." I don't own anybody except for Yukiko. **

Lovers of a Freezing Cold heart

You Remind Me

By: Kikyo1027

Toshiro tied up his tie ( which was surprisingly _not _a clip-on). He hated business parties. It's not like there weren't intelligent enough to start a conversation, they were _more _than capable of doing that, they just didn't talk about anything interesting. Business people talked about the same stuff…business. They never talked about anything different and that's what Toshiro hated business parties.

**XXX**

When Toshiro got to the hall, it was the same people. Well, they looked the same to him. Same women, same men. All _way _to boring for Toshiro.

He was twenty-five now and he owned a advertising company. And yes, he was _very _wealthy. He walked around the room, doing simple meet-and-greets to men and their wives.

After an hour of being at the party, Toshiro saw a young lady in the corner of the room. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a simple, black, dress. Nothing special, but for some reason, the woman stood out from all the rest. He walked towards her, getting nervous with each step. Finally, he was only inches away. The woman felt his presence and decided to engage in a conversation.

" Hello." she said politely.

" Hey." The conversation got kind of quiet. _Awkward _quiet.

" I'm Hinamori, Momo." She said as she put her hand out to shake.

Toshiro's mind went wild. His brain flashed back to the time he was seventeen and a junior in High School. He looked at Momo, who's hand was still out.

" I'm Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

" Shiro- chan!" Momo exclaimed. She dropped her idea of a handshake and hugged him instead.

" Momo."

He remembered how Momo left. How he cried for her, how he played soccer half-heartedly after that, how he loved her.

They walked around the room, talking to each other. People would come up to the and _try _to talk, but they were too busy in their own worlds.

" So, Momo, what has changed?"

" Well, I just moved back thanks to my job."

" What do you do?"

" I'm a lawyer. You?"

" I own an advertising company. Anything else change?" Toshiro asked, more interested in her life than his.

" I have a daughter." Momo answered.

" So your married?" Toshiro asked.

" Unfortunately, not."

" How old is your daughter."

" She's eight." Toshiro did the math inside his head. That means Momo had her daughter when she was seventeen.

" What's her name?"

" Yukiko." Toshiro smiled. He loved the name.

Pretty soon it was time to leave. Toshiro walked Momo to her car and opened the door for her.

" What are you doing tomorrow, Momo?"

" Nothing, I'm off."

" Want to go to lunch with me?" Momo smiled. That was the Toshiro she remembered. Always so blunt about everything.

" Sure." They exchanged addresses and such, then they were off. Both, smiling until they got home.

**XXX**

Toshiro couldn't wait to see Momo. Every meeting he went to he couldn't pay attention. His mind _always _wondered back to her.

When he finally got off, he went to pick up Momo. Her house was very nice. It looked like it was at least a three story, which was pretty big for only two people. He knocked on the door softly.

" Hold on!"

Toshiro waited only a few seconds before the door opened.

" Hey, Shiro-chan."

" Hey, Momo."

" Hi….um…..we have a problem."

" What?"

" I couldn't find a babysitter for Yukiko. Is it okay if she…um….comes?"

Toshiro laughed. He didn't understand why Momo was so nervous.

" Sure."

" Cool. Hold on a second. Yukiko!" Momo called.

" Coming, mommy!" said Yukiko. Her little legs walked down the stairs. She was wearing a plaid black and pink skirt with a black top. She had a little doll in her and a book bag on her back

" Hello, Mr. Shiro." Yukiko said. He smiled back at her.

" Hi, Yukiko."

**XXX**

They were at the restaurant now, eating hamburgers and French fries ( apparently Yukiko's favorite). During lunch Toshiro found a few things well….._ interesting_ about Yukiko. The first thing he noticed, was Yukiko's eyes color was the same as his. _Maybe _a little bit lighter. Second thing: He didn't use a condom when he had sex with her. And he seriously _doubt _that she was on the pill.

" I'm going to go to the bathroom now." Yukiko said, taking her doll with her. When she was a good distance away from the table, Toshiro took it as an opportunity to ask Momo.

" Momo, we had sex in March, right?" Momo was a little bit shocked that Toshiro asked that question.

" Toshiro that was eight years ago."

" Did we?"

" Yes."

" When was Yukiko born?"

" December fifth." Toshiro did the math…. Nine months.

" I'm I her father?"

**XXX**

**AN- Well, that's the first chapter. Please Review. **


	2. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

**AN- Well, I was on punishment for 1 week and wasn't able to post. Based on the song " The Pros and Cons of Breathing by Fall Out Boy". **

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

The Pros and Cons of Breathing

By: Kikyo1027

Momo looked at Toshiro, surprised that he found out _so _quickly. She didn't think that he would _ever _find out. She underestimated him. She made a mental note to _never _do that again.

" She is."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" What? Was I just going to come back with a child? You had a life too. I didn't think it would be right to just barge in with a baby. I did it because…..I love you."

" Momo, I missed half of our daughter's life, if you had a baby I would at _least _want to be there for you and Yukiko."

" Toshiro, It was the right decision. Look at us now. We're both financially stable and Yukiko grew up just fine."

" Does she even know?" Toshiro asked.

It got quiet. Toshiro took that as a no. Pretty soon Yukiko came back.

" Why is nobody talking?" Yukiko asked.

" Yukiko, do you know who your dad is?"

Toshiro asked. Momo gave him a look saying " Don't you _dare _say anything." , But Toshiro ignored it.

" I don't have a daddy." Yukiko said sadly.

" Yes you do, everybody does."

" Uh-Uh, not me. My daddy didn't love me because I was a pain in the butt."

" Yukiko! Don't say that!" Momo said.

" But it's true Mommy!" Yukiko argued.

Momo went and picked up Yukiko.

" Sorry Toshiro. I'm afraid we have to go." She took Yukiko and walked out.

**XXX**

Momo took Yukiko out for Ice Cream, just to get her mind off of Toshiro. It was funny, that even though they hadn't seen each other for five years, he still gave her stomach butterflies.

" Why did we leave Mr. Shiro by himself?" Yukiko asked, licking her ice cream.

" Because he was being rude, Yukiko."

" He wasn't rude, he was nice. I liked him. He has pretty eyes." Momo looked at Yukiko.

" Just because a person has pretty eyes, doesn't mean their nice."

" Doesn't mean he's rude either."

" Yukiko!"

" Sorry, Mommy."

Momo got up and threw her ice cream cone away. So much for getting her mind off Toshiro.

" Hey Momo." Momo turned. The voice sounded familiar.

"…Aizen."

" Hey." Aizen walked up to Momo and hugged her.

" Mommy, who is this?" Yukiko asked getting up from the table they were sitting at.

" Nobody, Yukiko. Come on." Momo and Yukiko began to walk away, but Aizen pulled Momo back, causing Yukiko to fall on the cement floor.

Momo _tried _not to cry. She tried to be strong. And she was…until she felt his lips on hers, _then _she started crying. Momo felt Aizen tongue circling her lips, _begging _to enter, but she wouldn't let them.

Then Momo heard a car pull up.

" Momo?" Toshiro said. Aizen quickly pulled away.

" What are you doing!?" Toshiro yelled at Aizen, who stood there like a lump.

" I was just saying hi." **BAM! **Toshiro punched Aizen ( who flew back on the cement). He went and picked up Yukiko on the floor.

" Mr. Shiro. My knee hurts bad!"

" It's going to be okay Yukiko. Momo, get in the car." Toshiro ordered. Momo did as she was told. Anything was better than staying with Aizen.

**XXX**

They were at Toshiro's penthouse apartment now. Momo lost her keys during the whole thing. They went back to try to find them, but they were gone.

" Did he hurt you Kiko-chan?"

" No, just my knee. And my name is Yukiko."

" I know." Toshiro said. He was cleaning up Yukiko's knee, which had a small cut on it from the fall. He felt good when he cleaned Yukiko's knee. Made him feel more…fatherly.

" Then why do you call me Kiko-chan?"

" Why do you call me Shiro-chan?" Yukiko laughed as Toshiro put on the band-aid.

" Your funny, Mr. Shiro." She giggled some more. Toshiro also, joined in with the laughter.

" What's so funny?" Momo asked as she walked in the room.

" Mr. Shiro is making jokes!" Yukiko smiled at her mother as Toshiro lifted her off the kitchen counter. She ran to Momo and gave her a hug. When they first came, Toshiro found some of his old shirts so Momo and Yukiko could sleep in them.

His shirt was like a dress on Yukiko and she tripped almost every time she walked. On Momo, the shirt reached her knees. She was _very _self conscience about it and kept pulling her shirt down.

" Mommy, I'm tired." Momo looked at the clock. 10:50 pm. No wonder Yukiko was so sleepy.

" Shiro-chan, can you give me a blanket for the couch?" Momo asked. Toshiro found it funny, that she couldn't tell Yukiko that he was her father, but had no problem taking his sheets.

" Your not sleeping on the couch, Momo. I am." Toshiro said as he opened a hall closet and grabbed a blanket.

" Toshiro, you can't do that. You've done enough."

" Momo, it doesn't matter. One night on the couch won't hurt me."

Momo finally agreed. She and Yukiko slept on Toshiro's bed that night, but Momo wished Toshiro was sleeping with her.

**XXX**

**AN- Sorry for not posting so soon. But blame my mom. You can bash me if you want. I deserve it. - Kikyo1027**


	3. Addicted

**AN- Sorry, it took me so long to write. We have the Achievement Test coming up. Those test suck eggs. Based on the song " Addicted by Simple Plan"**

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Addicted

By: Kikyo1027

The next morning, Toshiro woke up to the sound of the TV. He sat up and saw Yukiko watching cartoons. She saw Toshiro and her face filled with joy.

" Good Morning, Mr. Shiro!"

" Good morning, Kiko." Toshiro said wearily, with less excitement in his voice.

" Mr. Shiro, I need something in my belly."

" Are you hungry?"

" Yep." She smiled.

Toshiro got up and went to see what was in his refrigerator.

" Do you want eggs and bacon?"

" Can it be fried eggs?"

" Do you want it to be?"

" I do!"

He took out the eggs, bacon, and a frying pan and began cooking. He made three servings and sat down at the table to eat.

" The bacon is crispy." Yukiko said as she took a bite.

" Do you like it that way?"

" Yes, I do."

" Then that's good right?"

" It's very good, Mr. Shiro." She smiled at him and Toshiro smiled back. Momo was right, Yukiko was raised good on her own.

" Yukiko, do you miss your father?"

" No, there's nothing to miss. He was never here." That sentence hurt Toshiro.

" Do you miss your daddy?" Yukiko asked as she ate another strip of bacon.

" Yes, I do." Toshiro answered.

" What happened to him?"

" He died, due to disease."

" That's sad."

" I know."

They finished their food and cleaned up. Well, Toshiro did. Yukiko just thanked him and went to watch cartoons again.

" I'm going to go wake your mom up now, want to come?" Toshiro asked Yukiko, when he was done cleaning.

" No, I'm going to stay and watch Spongebob."

" You sure?"

" Yeah, Spongebob is funny." Yukiko said as she burst into giggles.

Toshiro walked into his room. Momo was rolled up in a ball, bombarded by a bunch of blankets.

" Momo." He whispered. She laid still. He tried again." Momo." Toshiro said a little louder. Still no movement. He felt like screaming her name, but didn't want to scare her. Toshiro crawled onto the bed, so that his body was hovering over hers.

He decided to kiss her as a wake up call. AT first, she didn't kiss back, but then she did. They kissed for a moment before decided to pull away.

" Why'd you stop?" Momo said.

" Because you're awake." Toshiro smiled. Momo looked at the clock.

" Toshiro, I have to go to work."

" Who is Yukiko going to stay with?"

" My friend."

" Which one?"

" Does it matter?"

" I does matter Momo, she's my daughter. I want to take care of her…and you."

" I just got here Toshiro."

" So?" Momo blushed. She hated when she blushed, but Toshiro loved it.

" So, she's going to stay with me?" Momo sighed.

" If you want."

" I do."

Momo got up, and then she noticed something. She lost her keys, so she couldn't get in her house, so she couldn't change, so she was screwed.

" Toshiro?"

" Yeah, Momo?"

" We need to go to the locksmith…"

**XXX**

When Toshiro _finally _got Momo a new set of keys and Yukiko a new change of clothes, ( jeans, baby blue converse, and a light blue jacket that said _Angel _on the back.) he took Yukiko out to lunch, aka …. McDonalds.

" What do you want to do today, Yukiko?" Toshiro asked, as he ate a fry.

" I don't know, what's the budget?"

" How do you know what a budget is?"

" Mommy gives me a budget when we do stuff."

" Well, you don't have a budget. Today, you're a princess and can do whatever you want."

" Let's go to Disney World!"

"….Except that."

" Why?"

" Too far away."

" Hmmmm… can we buy stuff?"

" Do you want to by stuff?"

" Yes." Toshiro got up and pushed his chair in.

" Let's go.

**XXX**

It was around 11:00pm when Toshiro brought Yukiko home.

" Where have you been?!" Momo screamed when they walked in the house.

" We went shopping! Mr. Shiro bought me shoes, and skirts, and shirts and-"

" Yukiko, go to your room."

" Mommy…why?"

" Go, Yukiko." Yukiko frowned. She sniffed a little and tried her hardest not to cry. She picked up as many bags as her little hands could hold ( which wasn't many) before she walked to her room.

" Toshiro, _what _were you thinking? Do you _know _what time it is? She has school tomorrow!" Momo yelled.

" I was spending time with her."

" No! You were supposed to be watching her, _not _spoiling her!"

" Why not? I'm her father!"

The room got quiet. Both Toshiro and Momo were looking at the same thing…Yukiko.

**XXX**

**AN- Well, sorry it took me so long to post. I'm like a prisoner in here. I'm very sleepy….- Kikyo1027**


	4. All Good Things Come to a End

**AN- I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long. I'm running out of pages in my note book and my friends at school have bigger notebooks than me, which makes me feel depressed. Just Kidding. Based on " All Good Things, Come to a End by Nelly Fertado."**

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

All Good Things, Come to a End

By: Kikyo1027

" Yukiko…" Momo said softly. She tried to walk over to her, but Yukiko ran and hid behind Toshiro's legs.

" Mommy's a liar."

" Yukiko go to bed." Toshiro said.

" No! I want to go with you! Mommy's a liar!"

Yukiko was crying now. Her shoulder length hair was sticking to her face from the continuous stream of tears. Toshiro picked her up and carried her over to Momo.

" No!" Yukiko kicked and screamed. Momo was crying too. She knew she should of told Yukiko, but now it was too late.

" Momo, let me take Yukiko for the night." Toshiro said. Momo nodded. She understood that right now, Toshiro was the only one that could talk sense into Yukiko. Besides, if she kept Yukiko away from her father any longer, she might come to hate Momo forever. And forever is a _really _long time.

**XXX**

" Do you want me to pick you up from school, Yukiko?"

" Yes, Daddy."

" Okay. Be outside waiting for me around 4:00pm, alright?"

" Yes Daddy." Yukiko gave Toshiro a kiss on his cheek as she ran off into the school building.

While Toshiro was walking back to his car, his cell phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Toshiro! Is Yukiko in school?"

" Yes."

" Does she have her lunch?"

" Yes."

" Okay, um, make sure to feed her around 6:00, no fast food. All it does is give kids gas.""…"

" Hello?"

" I'm here."

" Okay. I have to go to work. I'll pick her up around 9."

" Okay Momo. Bye." _Click. _

**XXX**

Momo opened the door to her house. It was around 8:30 pm and Momo just got home. She knew she was going to be a little late to pick up Yukiko, but she had e-mail something for her job.

Momo went upstairs and went on her laptop. She heard the door downstairs click, as if it was opening. She stopped what she was doing, waiting for another noise, but none came, so she e-mailed the files and went downstairs.

She passed her kitchen, when she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch. Momo saw a apple on the counter and grabbed it. That's when she felt somebody their hands around her. She fell on the ground.

Momo tried to scream, but the attacker put his hands over her mouth. He was a mask that covered everything but his mouth and eyes. Momo noticed those eyes from somewhere. They were _so _familiar.

He began taking off her clothes, giving her passionate kisses with every touch. She closed her eyes. Momo didn't want to _see _what he was doing to her.

" No, please don't. I have a daughter." Momo pleaded. The attacker stopped for a second, as if thinking about what she said, but then he continued.

" Please, stop!" She could feel _it _inside her now. He kept pulling in and out going and faster, until finally, she felt him cum inside her.

After the deed was done, the attacker left. Momo curled herself into a ball on the floor and cried.

**XXX**

**AN- Well, I might have seriously pissed some people of with this. Just kidding. - Kikyo1027**


	5. Into the Rush

**AN- Hey. I'm off of school for three days and then it's the weekend, so I'm going to try to post faster. " Based on Into the Rush by Aly and AJ." **

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Into the Rush

By:Kikyo1027

It was around one am when Toshiro heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Momo. Her hair was tossed around and her clothes were on, but sloppily. Instantly, Toshiro knew something was wrong.

" Shiro…" Momo looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to get rid of the tears, they always kept coming back.

" Momo, what happened?"

Momo started crying. She came here to tell him, but she couldn't. Even as he came over and comforted her, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't put more stress on him and Yukiko.

" Momo, you need to tell me what's wrong."

" Toshiro….rape…." Momo murmured as she continued crying. Toshiro understood now.

" Momo…Who did it."

" I-I don't know. He wore a mask."

" Momo, you need to tell the police."

" No! I don't want anyone to find out."

Toshiro understood that too, some how. He wrapped Momo tightly in his arms.

" You living with me."

" Toshiro, I can't."

" Well you can't go back home. Especially not with Yukiko. Your living with me."

" Are you sure?"

" If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be asking." Momo smiled. Toshiro was glad that she did. It gave him some kind of hope, that even though today was probably the worse day of Momo's life, tomorrow, things could be better.

" Come, your sleeping in my bed again."

Toshiro said as he grabbed a blanket so he could sleep on the couch.

" Shiro?"

" Yeah?"

" Can you sleep with me?" Momo asked, blushing like crazy. Toshiro smiled.

" Sure."

**XXX**

Yukiko hopped on Toshiro's bed squishing both Toshiro and Momo.

" Daddy! I need to go to school!" Yukiko said excitedly.

" What time is it?"

" 5:25"

" You have another two hours, Kiko-chan."

" Oh." She said disappointedly. " Daddy, why is Mommy in your bed?" Yukiko asked when she noticed Momo, who was still sleeping.

" Yukiko, go take a shower." Toshiro said, slightly embarrassed.

" Fine." She said, he little feet running out of the room.

**XXX**

When everybody was awake and dressed, they sat down for an early breakfast.

" Mommy, I'm sorry for being bad and calling you a liar." Yukiko said. She loved her mother and always would, no matter what.

" It's okay Yukiko. I'm sorry too." Momo said. Toshiro smiled. It was nice to see them talking again.

" Mommy, you still look sad. What's the matter?" Yukiko asked. She was very smart and when she saw her mom's eyes, she knew _something _was wrong.

" Nothing. I'm just a little hurt right now."

Yukiko looked at Toshiro, her eyes full of wonder.

" Mommy has the hurts!" She said excitedly. Yukiko then burst into a field of giggles._ So this is what it's like to have a family… _

**XXX**

**AN- Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat some Ramen now….- Kikyo1027**


	6. Where'd You Go?

**AN- I got a new notebook! Yeah! It's three subject too! " Based on Where'd you go by Fort Minor" **

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Where'd You Go?

By: Kikyo1027

Momo was at the doctors. She kept getting morning sickness and feeling drowsy. Toshiro sat in the waiting room with Yukiko.

" Daddy, Mommy has the hurts!" She giggled some more. Toshiro looked into her blue eyes. Yukiko stared right back.

" Your eyes are blue" She said.

" So are yours."

" I know!" She smiled and began giggling again until the doctor came out.

" Mr. Hitsugaya , I'm glad to inform you that Miss Hinamori is pregnant." The doctor smiled, expecting Toshiro to do the same. But the thing is, the doctor didn't know about Momo or what happened to her. He didn't know that Toshiro wasn't the father, but the man who raped her was.

" Can I see Momo?"

" Of course."

" I want to see Mommy too!" Yukiko said.

" Yukiko, you can't. Me and mommy need to have a grown-up talk. You just stay here."

Toshiro walked into the room where Momo was. She was sitting on a cot lined with white tissue paper.

" Momo." She didn't move. It got quiet for the time being, but then Toshiro started talking.

" You don't have to have it you know. Not if you don't want to." Momo cam back to life and looked at Toshiro."

" He's not an it, he's a boy, and how can you ask me something like that. Just because I wasn't in the right place at the right time doesn't mean the baby should die for it."

Momo said this all _so _calmly, which is probably why it scarred Toshiro the most. But he knew she was right. Just because somebody else did something wrong, doesn't mean they had to abort the baby.

" Okay, whatever you want. I won't force you to do anything."

" Thank you. Where is Yukiko?"

As if rehearsed Yukiko burst through the doors.

" Hi Mommy! I was out there talking to the doctor, and he said I was having a brother!"

Toshiro smiled at his daughter.

" So there's a baby in your belly, Mommy?"

" Yes, Yukiko."

" Where do baby's come from?"

Neither Toshiro nor Momo wanted to answer this question.

" Um…well…" Momo started, but Toshiro interrupted.

" When two people love each other…"

" Toshiro!"

" What?"

" She's only eight!"

" I knew about it when I was eight."

" Really?

" Yeah."

Yukiko looked at both her parents.

" Never mind. You guys are so weird." She said as she walked back out of the room.

" Come on Momo. Let's take you home."

They walked outside of the hospital room, to find out that Yukiko was gone.

**XXX**

The police were at the apartment, trying to figure out where Yukiko was.

" How old is she."

" Eight."

" Was she angry?"

" No." Toshiro answered.

" Do you know where she might have gone?"

" If I knew that, then I would be there right now!"

" So, are suggesting kidnapping?"

" No, I'm suggesting she went to Disney Land! What do you think?"

" Toshiro, calm down." Momo said. She hadn't spoke to anybody since she came home from the hospital. She hoped Yukiko was alright.

**XXX**

Yukiko was blindfolded, inside a dark room.

" Daddy?" She had just woken up from being drugged. The last thing she remembered was going outside the hospital room and somebody putting there hands over her mouth, with some type of cloth that smelled like alcohol.

" Daddy? Daddy, I'm scared." Yukiko said. She was crying. All she wanted was her family.

" Yukiko, I am your dad." A voice in the dark said.

" Your not my Daddy!" Yukiko screamed. She felt something slap her as she fell to the ground.

" I wouldn't say that if I were you."

" But your _not _my Daddy!" BANG! Another hit. This time, she flew back harder, hitting something that was made of metal. She started bleeding, but she couldn't tell. All Yukiko knew was that it hurt really bad.

" Now, who's your Daddy?"

"…you." Yukiko said this, but she knew it wasn't true and she never wanted it to be.

**XXX**

**AN- Okay, um, somebody sent me a review that said I should put Lemon in this story. So if you want lemon please say something when you review and I will put some in soon, but not now because that would be awkward. And if you want anything else in this story please say so. And thanks to the person that reviewed that said that. -Kikyo1027 **


	7. Take You There

**AN- Don't have much to write today. Sorry, it was a little bit rushed. " Based on Take you there by Donnie Klang."**

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Take You There

By: Kikyo1027

Momo now cried everyday of the week. She thought that she would never see Yukiko again. Little did Momo know…

**XXX**

It was Monday, and Toshiro had to got to work, no matter how bad he wanted to stay and watch over Momo. So, Momo was alone, with not much to do she decided to sleep the day away until Toshiro came home.

When she woke up though, she found that her surroundings were completely new to her.

She was blindfolded. She could hear another person in the room crying. It sounded vaguely like a child,. No, like _her _child.

" Yukiko?" Momo said. Her voice echoed in the darkness.

" Mommy?" Yukiko whispered back.

" Nice to see your awake, Momo." Momo recognized the voice, just as she had recognized the eyes. Suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

" Aizen? Momo heard him chuckle.

" I was wondering when you were going to figure that out." Aizen chuckled some more.

Momo wanted to say something, _anything_, but words escaped her, so Aizen continued talking.

" You know Momo, for someone _so _smart, you can really be dumb. That's why I have a deal for you, and if you had even an _ounce _of intelligence then you would take it."

He was kneeling in front of Momo now. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She flinched, just knowing that Aizen was _that _close made her sick.

" What's the deal?"

" Well, you have two choices. No more, no less, got it?"

Momo didn't answer, even though she understood. Aizen punched her in the stomach.

" I asked you a question Momo. If you were wise you would answer it."

" I got it." She managed to murmur.

" That's good. Now, where was I?"

" My choices?"

" Oh, right. Now just to remind you Momo, each one has their own special consequence. The first one: You and Yukiko come and live with me. The second one: You and Yukiko stay here."

" I want to stay here."

" You know, for some strange reason, I figured you would chose that one. Want to know the consequence?"

" Sure, why not?" Aizen punched Momo in the stomach again.

" I was never a fan of sarcasm Momo, remember that. You and Yukiko will stay there, understood?"

" Yes."

" And you can _never _see or talk to Toshiro again."

" What?!"

" You made the deal."

" What will happen if I break it?"

" Momo, use your imagination. You wouldn't want Toshiro getting hurt, would you?"

" You wouldn't."

" Huh. You must not know me very well, Momo. Don't worry, I'll give you 48 hours to sort all that out."

He gave Momo a kiss on the lips before taking her blind fold off and leaving her to take car of Yukiko.

**XXX**

**AN- Okay, just to let you guys know, a lemon will be coming up. Also, I'm not going to be able to post next week because I have to take a very important test. -kikyo1027**


	8. Leaving

**AN- Well, I'm finished with that super long test! God, it was so hard! My friend Crystal called me and yelled at me because I was sleeping instead of writing. This one part of the story, we had to write who was our favorite fantasy character. I picked Toshiro! Based on " Leaving by Jesse McCartney" **

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Leaving

By: Kikyo1027

Momo and Yukiko walked back to Toshiro's apartment. She was actually surprised that it was that close, but none the less grateful. She opened the door quietly to find a room filled with police and one worried Toshiro. He ran over to them as if he hasn't seen them in years.

" Momo! Yukiko!" He wrapped his arms around Momo. " I'm glad your back." He whispered in his ear.

" M'am, were going to have to ask you some questions." A police officer said.

" ….Okay."

**XXX**

After the questioning was over ( Momo talked to Yukiko earlier about what to say, so everything checked out.), Momo sent Yukiko to bed so her and Toshiro could talk.

" Toshiro…I'm moving out."

"….Why?" He looked at her, eyes wide with concern.

" I…I don't love you anymore." Momo said, trying not to cry. Toshiro could feel his heart break inside of his chest.

" What?" Toshiro asked. _I had to heard wrong, _he thought, _I had to. There is no way. Absolutely no way…_

" I don't love you anymore." Momo said. It hurt her so much to repeat this lie.

" Why, Momo?" Toshiro said as sadness filled his heart. " What have I done?"

" Toshiro, you haven't done anything, it's just-"

" It's just what!?"

" I just don't. There's no reason behind it."

" Yes there is! There _has _to be some reason, Momo! You just don't love somebody one day, and the next, just decide that you don't love them anymore! Do what did I do?!"

Momo sat there. She said nothing. _If only Toshiro knew…_Was the only that came to her mind. After a few minuets of silence, Toshiro spoke.

" Fine, but Yukiko's staying with me."

" No, she is _not _Toshiro."

" Momo, you went out and broke my heart, the very _least _you can do is give me Yukiko, since you already hid her from me once!"

Momo shook her head, as tears rolled down.

" S-Sorry…sooooo sorry…"

" No, your not sorry." Toshiro said as he slammed his bedroom door, leaving Momo to cry…alone.

**XXX**

The next day Yukiko kept crying. Momo was packing their stuff without saying a word.

" So…your just going to leave?" Toshiro asked. Momo said nothing. She avoided looking at his eyes, she knew if she saw those aquamarine orbs….

" Are you sure I did _nothing? _Are you _positive _you don't love me anymore?" Momo kept avoiding the questions as if they were irritating flies that kept buzzing by her.

" How about you, Yukiko? Do you want to leave?" Toshiro said.

" D-Daddy….I want to s-stay.."

" See Momo, she wants to stay with me."

" Too bad." That was the first complete sentence Momo said all day.

" But she wants to."

" It's not about what she wants, it's about what we _have _to do."

" You say that like your being forced to."

" We're not."

" Yukiko is…" Momo gave up talking to him at that part. Besides, they were ready to go.

" Come, Yukiko."

Yukiko's ocean blue eyes looked at Toshiro. She glanced hard, as if burning the picture of him into her mind, so she would _never _forget it.

" Bye, Daddy."

She hugged him and ran for the door. Toshiro looked at the spot where Yukiko and Momo once stood. _How do you lose such a good thing so quickly? _He asked himself. He grabbed his car keys and went to the only place he could be comforted…the bar.

**XXX**

**AN- There will be a lemon in the next chapter. If you don't like lemon then e-mail me and I will have a edited version that I will send to you. And somebody asked me what lemon is…it's sex. Awkward. - Kikyo1027 **


	9. I Want You, To Want Me

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

I Want You, To Want Me

By: Kikyo1027

It was 1 am when Momo heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it, only to find Toshiro.

" Toshiro, what are you-" Her sentence was cut due to his lips on hers. She instantly pulled away, even though it felt…good.

" Toshiro! What are you doing!?"

" Kissing you." He said sheepishly. Momo could already tell that he was _way_ past the drunken state of mind.

" Come in. But _only _for a minute."

" Works for me." She led Toshiro to the kitchen and gave him some cold water to try and sober him up. He sat on the counter and looked at her, which made Momo very nervous.

" Your very sexy." He said in a low voice that sent chills down her spine.

" Your drunk."

" So?" Toshiro smirked and pulled Momo close. He began to kiss her, very lightly at first, but then deepening the kiss, which caused Momo to moan. They finally pulled away for air, ( Because breathing through your nose while kissing is very difficult).

" Your…room." Toshiro said between breaths. Momo nodded, too high off his kiss to make a complete sentence.

When they got to the bedroom, Toshiro started to take off Momo's shirt ( and bra), while laying her delicately on the bed. He began lightly sucking one nipple and massaging the other, until both were hard.

"…Shiro." she moaned in ecstasy. He began to slide of her underwear, discarding them onto the floor. Toshiro looked at her, just looked, before kissing her roughly on the lips.

" Momo."

" Yes?"

" I love you." Toshiro worked his way down into her vagina. He licked around the center folds, just teasing, even though he wanted it as bad as she did.

" Shiro…"

" What do you want Momo?" He said seductively.

" Stop…teasing."

" Then tell me what you want."

Momo crawled over, so that she was now positioned on top of Toshiro. She then began taking off his pants and shirt. When it was all discarded on the floor, Momo looked up and said:

" I want you." She smiled as she went down between his legs. His length was hard already. Momo, first, licked the sides, which made Toshiro shiver a little. She put the head in her mouth, teasing him, just as he did to her, before she put the whole staff in. She put one hand around the bottom half and began to suck until he came inside her mouth. She swallowed, ( which is something most girls wouldn't do.) and looked into Toshiro's eyes.

" I don't want to go all the way…not yet."

Toshiro wrapped both of them up inside the covers.

" It's okay. I love you." He said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

" I love you too."

**XXX**

**AN- Well, this took me forever to write. Uh, this is my first lemon ever, so if it sucked then…I'm sorry. May there be bunches of cookies in your future. **

**- kikyo1027**


	10. Show Me Love

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Show Me Love

By: Kikyo1027

Momo woke up, thinking everything that happened the night before was just a dream… until she saw Toshiro.

" Oh my God!" She screamed as she covered herself with the covers. Toshiro woke up, but he was more nonchalant about the situation.

" Uh…hi." He said.

" Toshiro, you need to get out. Right. Now."

" Why?"

The phone rang. Momo picked it up as Toshiro began looking for his underwear.

" Hello, Momo.' A chill was sent up her spine. That voice was the only thing that honestly scared the living shit out of her.

" Aizen?"

" Yeah. I wasn't thinking you would break our promise that easily."

" What? I didn't break anything!" Momo tried to lie, thinking it was the only option out.

" Don't lie Momo, I can see you." She looked at Toshiro and started to panic.

" N-No, you cant. That's I-impossible."

" Momo, you were unconscious for several hours before we made our deal. I could have done plenty. Besides, I get a kick out of seeing your naked body, with those covers _barely _covering it." She heard him chuckle into the receiver.

" You know Momo? It's sad that you _had _to be _so _selfish. Now, Toshiro has to pay for it." Momo looked at Toshiro. He looked back at her and smiled, like nothing was wrong. She hung up the phone, not wanting to hear anymore.

Toshiro walked over to Momo and kissed her lightly.

" Who was that?"

" Nobody."

' Your lying." She turned around and faced Toshiro.

" You need to leave."

" Why?'

" Because you just…you just _do."_

" Momo, I told you before, I'm not leaving you."

' Toshiro, you _have _to.' She was begging now. She felt so pathetic, but she had to.

" No, I don't Momo. I want to stay with you."

Momo began to storm around the room, putting on her clothes as she called Toshiro every name in the book. When she was finally dressed she decided to scold Toshiro some more.

" You don't _have _to be so stubborn! Just go!"

" You don't want me to go."

Momo was surprised at the answer and at first didn't know how to react.

" W-What?" She said, trying to keep her composure, but he facial expression let her down.

" If you didn't want me here, then you wouldn't have brought me in your house last night."

" Y-You were drunk."

" That doesn't mean you had to let me in your house."

" So? You just took advantage of the situation."

" No, Momo, _you _took advantage of it. I just agreed."

Momo knew Toshiro was right. She took advantage of the fact that Toshiro was drunk, just because she needed him _that _badly. Even if they didn't have sex, sheat least got to talk to him, but now it would cost him his life.

" Momo, I have a question foer you." Toshiro said. He looked like a kid who just found out Santa Claus wasn't real.

" Sure, Toshiro."

" If you didn't want me to go and you still love me, then why did you push me away?"

" I-"

**XXX**

**AN- Me and my mom were talking about my childhood and she told me that when she told me Santa Claus wasn't real, I cried for three days. This is going to be a really short sequel, and I'm thinking about what to write after this…got any ideas? Reply. Kikyo1027**


	11. Bolouvard of Broken Dreams

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Bolouvard of Broken Dreams

By: Kikyo1027

Momo didn't speak. She put her lips on Toshiro's and kissed him softly. They continued…until Toshiro stopped breathing.

Momo thought he just didn't want to kiss her, but when she pulled away, his eyes were closed.

" No." She said in disbelif. Her conscience said that it was all her fault. If she wasn't so disobidenent, so selfish, so…_ greedy, _then Toshiro would be kissing her back. _Hell, _at least he would be _breathing. _

Momo got down on her knees and checked his pulse… _nothing. _Se did CPR the best way she knew how, until, finally, he coughed out the words:

" Momo."

" Don't worry, Toshiro. Everything is going to be okay."

He almost smiled. Almost. Momo then picked up the phone and called the amblance.

**XXX**

It was quiet. Nobody said a word. They were all at the hospital ow. Yukiko was crying, because the last time she saw her father, he was in a streecher being wheeled away. They wouldn't even let her ride in the truck with him, which made the tears come down even harder.

" Mommy…this is all your fault." Yukiko said under her breath, but the silence was loud enough for Momo to hear everything.

" What?"

" I said, this is all your FAULT!"

This sentence was as far away from a whisper as possible.

" Yukiko, how do you think this was my fault?!" Momo stood up from her chair, as did Yukiko who was despratly trying to reach her mother'ss eye level.

" You just left him! Just when he got us back, you left him!"

" Yukiko, you were there when Aizen told me what to do."

" So!? You could have told Daddy!"

" So he could end up dead?!"

" Where look where he's at now!"

It got quiet and Momo had to admit that Yukiko had a point. The doctor came in and looked at Momo.

" Miss Hinamori, did you have any physical contact with the victim?" _The victim. _Apparently, that's what Toshiro was now, and it was all Momo's fault.

" We had sexual outer course, but that was it." Momo said, making sure Yukiko couldn't hear anything.

" Hmm. Well, we need to get you checked out. We have found poison in the victim, and we are afraid the poision ould have spread."

**XXX**

Yukiko sat, looking at her father.

" Daddy has the hurts." She mumbled, not so happy and enthusiastic anymore. She saw him stir in his sleep.

" Daddy?"

" Y-Y…Yukiko?" She thought about calling the nurse, but then they would take up all of her daddy's time. As far as she was concerned, the nurses could wait.

" Yukiko…where's Momo?"

" They're giving her a checkup."

" Why?"

" The hurts could spread." Toshiro laughed at the way Yukiko talked, but his eyes decieved him and showed his true feelings. And he was worried…

**XXX**


	12. You'll be in my Heart

Lover of a Freezing Cold Heart

You'll be in my Heart

BY:kikyo1027

" Miss Hinamori, Im afraid we have some bad news." Momo closed her eyes

" What is it?"

" Well the poison did spread through your body and it hit your stomach. Did you know that you were pregnant, Miss Hinamori?"

" Yes, I was aware of that."

" Well, the poison decided to attack your fetus, and it seems that you were punched several times before that, am I correct?"

" You are." Momo answered, not exactly happy with wear this conversation was going.

" Miss Hinamori, you baby is dead."

Momo's eyes got wide. This couldn't be true. Her baby _was_ alive. She felt it kick yesterday. _This isn't fair. _

" What exactly…killed him?"

" Well, my guess is the poison, but if it didn't the punches sure didn't help."

" I would like to see Toshiro now." She said, at first very quietly.

" I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

" I want to see him _now." _

" You will see him after your surgery Miss Hinamori."

**XXX**

_All I have to do, is wait here until she wakes up. That's it. _

Toshiro was in the same room as Momo ( thanks to the doctors). They had just removed the dead fetus. They said everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be fine. Then why was she in this state?

Her heart was having difficulty accepting the medicine that was supposed to get rid of the poison. Instead, it was having the exact opposite effect. It was making her weak. Toshiro put his hand on her chest. He could barely fell her pulse, but it was there. The doctors said that they would have to take the poison out by pumping her stomach, but they couldn't do that until she was awake.

Yukiko walked into the room, and saw her dad looking down at her mother.

" Mommy's like Sleeping Beauty." she said quietly.

" What?"

" She won't awake until she is kissed by a prince."

Toshiro looked down at Momo. He kissed her gently on the lips, but she she didn't stir.

_Maybe I'm not the right prince. _

**XXX**

**AN- Sorry, it's been hard for me to get on the computer lately, so sorry for that. I originally had something else planned for this, but I decided that this would be better. And don't worry about Momo….**


	13. I Love You Mommy

**AN- IMPORTANT! This is all in Yukiko's point of view! And sorry I haven't been on top of my postings, but I was in Florida.**

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

I Love You Mommy

By: Kikyo1027

Mommy looked like an angel. Her hair was in a bun, and she was all in white. But she still looked sad.

Angel's aren't supposed to be sad.

They say people who lie are bad people, and bad people don't go to heaven. If Mommy lied to Daddy, does that mean they won't let her into Heaven? I wouldn't want to go if Mommy isn't there. Daddy thinks I don't know what's happening. He thinks I'm stupid. Well, he is stupid. Stupid for believing Mommy's lies. He should know that she loves him with all her heart. Maybe more if that's possible….

**Momo's P.O.V**

_I had to leave,for the sake of you,I don't want you to get hurt because of me.I love you,but I won't show it,because he my be watching me.I see how much it hurts you,it hurts me too,but he keeps me away from you.then it happened,shiro saw us,I wanted to run away, but he kept his grip on me.all I remember is after he let go of me,he held a gun to my head,and said, "no one move or the girl dies!"no one moved,but the police came soon,they took surrounded him,and took him away.I wanted to go to Toshiro,but he wasn't there,he went home,so I followed him.I knocked on the door,and when opened it,I pushed both of us inside.I told him I was sorry,that I didn't mean to hurt him,and it was all because of him,Aizen.he then hugged me,and said "no matter what Momo, I'll always love you." _

I woke up from my dream in a hot sweat. I looked around. The only thing I remember was that I was going into surgery. A bunch of wires were surrounding me. I looked into the corner to find a figure approach me…

" Nice to find you awake Momo"….

**XXX**

**AN- Did you guys like the dream sequence? I hope you did. Momo21 sent me that in a review and I thought it was GREAT! She now has my props! I left this story with a cliffhanger…. Can you guess who's there?**


	14. Gone Too Far

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Gone Too Far

By: Kikyo1027

Most people would expect her to be scared, being all alone in the same room with some one who raped her and tried to kill her. But she wasn't. Momo had gone through enough. So when she saw Aizen there, with a gun in his hand, she wasn't scared. She was brave, because when a person is sick and tired, there is little they would stand for.

" Aizen, if your going to kill me, then do it."

He snickered.

" Wow, Momo. You know everything _isn't_ about you. If you must know, I thought this was Toshiro's room, but it looks like he's doing just fine. That's strange considering the immense amount of poison I have given him."

" Do you want to know the reason I'm here Aizen? Do you?" Momo said with a hint of rage in her voice. Aizen gave her a look of curiosity.

" I don't really care, but I suppose that won't stop you from telling me, now will it Momo?"

Momo laughed and slowly got up and walked over to Aizen.

" Are you sure you don't care? I think you would find it rather…_interesting._"

" Well, then, go ahead and tell me, since your so determined."

" You know that night when you raped me? I mean, of course you _must_ remember it."

" How could I forget?" Aizen said sarcastically.

" Exactly. Well, that night, you got me pregnant, and some time after that you took me and Yukiko hostage. Do you remember?

" Of course."

" That night, you hit me _directly_ in my gut. Then a few days ago, you poisoned both me and Toshiro."

" Momo, I think both know what I've done, now can you please get to the point?" Aizen said, clearly annoyed. But Momo had a plan. Like I said before…she was tired.

" My point _is _Aizen, is that you killed your son. Your own SON!"

Aizen started laughing again.

" Do you _think _I even _care? _I hardly give a damn about you, the women I love, let alone some, some…._thing!_"

Momo stared at him.

" Wait, did you say you…love me?"

" Momo, why do you _think_ I went through all of this trouble?"

They sat in silence each waiting for the other to act.

" Then prove it." Momo said.

Aizen put his gun on the floor and kissed Momo.

" AHHH!" Aizen screamed. He separated from Momo and looked down to see a knife plunged in his stomach.

" Momo….why?" He collapsed on the floor. Momo smirked.

_No more of having to worry if Yukiko and Toshiro are safe. No more having to worry about being followed. No more. _

Yukiko and Toshiro ran in the room, only to see Aizen's body laying dead on the floor.

" Mommy…he's dead." Momo walked over to Yukiko who started to cry.

" It's okay Yukiko. It's over."

**The End**

**AN- Well, that's that. I know some of you hate me for making Aizen and Momo kiss, but hey, at least it had a happy ending. Don't ask me where she got the knife, though. I also, want to dedicate this to my friend Crystal, a true Toshiro lover ( but then again, who isn't?). I have no clue what to write about, so feel free to give ideas!- Kikyo1027**


	15. Control

Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart

Control

By: Kikyo1027

Told in Toshiro's P.O.V

It's been 5 years since Aizen died. It seems longer than that. Much longer. 

In case your wondering, me and Momo moved. That town held to much memories for one person to handle. Especially Yukiko. 

You would think that she would need immense therapy to deal with everything, but no. She's been just fine. She doesn't even bring it up, or have bad dreams about it like she used to. Maybe, she's just growing up. Huh. 

Momo has been fine as well. The police dropped the charges on her and labeled it as self defense. She had trouble dealing with it at first, but then she decided he wasn't worth remembering. 

Two years ago, I had asked her to marry me. She, of course being the responsible person she is said that it was too soon to get back together. 

Which is exactly why tonight is so important. 

I'm going to ask her to marry me again. Hopefully, this time she will say yes and accept it. I want to give her everything she deserves, and I think this is one of them, don't you? Maybe I'm wrong to ask her this, after everything that's happened. But then again, I was never one to back out, especially on Momo. And it doesn't matter if she says no. I will wait, no matter how long, until she finally says yes. 

….

Wish me luck. 

**AN- Okay, this is the last chapter! I put this in because a few people requested in the reviews, but that's it! Lol. I hoped you all liked it!**


	16. Help Me Out

**AN- **

**Okay, so I've been thinking. This story has been doing real good, so I might make another story to it, but it's not going to be about Momo and Toshiro, it's going to be about Yukiko. It's jsut an idea so far but I would like to know what the readers think. -Kikyo1027**


End file.
